Imajica: A Journey To Remember
by raditus
Summary: A young girl, and her friends take a wondeful trip into the world of Harry Potter! Soon, terrible secrets are revealed, forbidden relationships unfold and a bold, new dangerous mission threatens to rip Hogwarts in 'Twain!
1. Relocation

Imajica Schertz quickly fixed her ponytail at the mirror in her bedroom. She looked in the mirror and saw all of her friends reflected in it.

"All right Emma, where's this knowledge you have?" Kellie Hernandez stated impatiently. "Last time we saw it, you only had a few pages copied down."

"I got it, don't worry." Imajica stated as she went to her closet. "I learned a hell of a lot more than last year." As she bent down to uncover her stuff, "Gwen, help me please?"

Gwen Lancaster walked up to Emma. She held out her hand to hold the information for Emma. Seeing Emma hold up two fingers, Gwen asked, "You mean there's more?" Emma nodded her head yes as she dug in her stuff to get the information. Gwen gasped, as did all of those present when Emma gave her two big, thick binder of information!

"Damn, you did learn a lot since we were last here." Armanda Philips's exclamation rang out. "How much you got?"

"Three. These are two, but two are the size of books." Emma stated as her and Gwen slapped the binders on her bed. "The other is in one of my bags. Not much there." She finished as she flopped down on the floor, joining the circle of friends.

"Well since you took this house here, and your parents don't know it yet, can we have fun?" Sheila Dermott asked flippantly.

"No! Not yet!" Gwen almost yelled. "Here, this kind of knowledge does not exist, and we would be only caught!"

"This is not in public, no one except us will notice! And besides, we are not underage!"

"I have to straddle the fence on this one." Emma began hesitating, "Sheila's right for one thing, we have not had any decent fun since we did the thing. But for another, we may be over the age, but here, our Ids don't mean crap here, you all know that."

"So they'll think we're lying about our age." Armanda stated in a final tone.

"Think about how bad the cops were when we all tried walking as a group when we were seventeen and-" Kelly began.

"And they 'busted' us for just walking a quarter mile to the general store." Gwen finished. "And that is when our parents rushed out to get us Ids."

"It sucks that we have to carry them around!" Emma spat out. "I mean, I can see if you want to go into the main town itself to buy beer and all that, but in your own yard, honestly!"

"So let's have fun here, in your room, without having to carry ID. " Sheila insisted. "No one is going to catch us."

"Ok, I get your point." Emma gave in. "Let the fun begin!"

They ran to the fridge and raided it for ice cream, chips, and the usual American amount of junk food.

"Whoever thought that American junk food would end up in the UK?" Armanda asked between bites of her fudge ice cream.

Emma faked thinking real hard and replied in a bubbly air, "it's because we're all that!"

"No, honestly, do you know the discovery you made-" Sheila replied.

Emma cut her off, "No, none of that! I didn't do it we did. You see, we all thought of the same thing, so no one person did it all on their own."

"And here I am thinking I was the superstar!" Kelly joked. They were laughing all together.


	2. Discovery Then Safety

As they were filing back to Emma's room, there was a sharp knock of the front door. They spun to each other in fear. "They already know!" Sheila whispered, her heart thudding and eyes wide! "Let's hide!"

"If they knew about the house," Armanda cut in, "Then they already know how many of us are in here. I will go see who is at the door."

"Be careful!" Emma mouthed the words as her and the rest of the friends vanished into the room.

Armanda did not know who the group was, or why Emma was scared of "them". She did not know why, but all it took her to pick up a fireplace poker before they busted the door down was that they threatened her friends!

It sounded like a man yelled from out of the porch. Armanda heard the door unlock and crouched down at the base of the foyer, in war mode!

The man stepped through, followed by two others, dressed almost like him, all in robes. The first one looked peaceful, tall and balding. "Is this the, uh-" he flipped through an old book, "The Hatboro residence?" He looked up from his work. "You can talk, right?"

"Yes." She said suspiciously. "And no, this is the Schertz residence.'

Shock registered on his face. "May I speak to the head the Schertz house than? I'm Arthur Weasely, with the ministry of magic."

"Ok.' She replied singly. She marched back to the room, thinking. Was it against their rules to do the thing they did with the house? If they did, then they are all up Crap creek.

"Guys, it's a man named Arthur Weasely. He wants to talk to you, Imajica. Do you know what the ministry of magic is?"

"That group in Harry potter!" Sheila cried out. "Art's the father of Ron Weasely! Emma, be careful!" She added as she saw Emma get up from her bed.

"Just put the stuff back, exactly as I hid it before, all of it!" Emma added quickly before she left the room.

"Are you the head of the house?" Mr. Weasely asked kindly when he saw the woman walk into the living area.

"Yes, I am Imajica Schertz." Adding, she replied, "But I encourage everyone to call me Emma."

"Emma, I have some knowledge that there was some powerful magic going on in this area. You see, we happen to have a squib around here near Hogs Meade and they can't use magic, but can feel it."

"And they felt a huge power spike here in woodland country and they thought it was our residence, right?"

"I sense anger, why?" He asked gently.

"Well, we moved from America due to people picking on our family."

"And you thought it was happening again?'

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"How old are you? Not that I'm prying, the underage magic laws, you know."

"21. Today was my birthday."

'What day did you get here?" He was writing all of the pertinent information down on a notepad.

"Yesterday, that means I was 20 when I arrived."

"I see.' He said quietly. "Thank you for your cooperation." He apparated so quick, it didn't register for Emma.

'We ARE up the Crapper!" She yelled when she got back to her room. "He was taking a note that is so not a good thing!"

'We got our Ids.' Sheila offered lamely.

"We are from our reality, not Harry potters!" Gwen retorted.

There was only one thing to do, ride it out and see how it would end for all of them. "The only other one the ministry knows about is Armanda. I feel comfortable with that, so now at least they know there is someone who can vouch for me."

"Not to be rude or anything, but they'll find out that she 'doesn't exist' too, and make sure she forgets stuff since they'll label her as a muggle! And they will lock up in Az-"

"Shut up!" Sheila screeched, launching herself at Gwen, hand balled into fists, "YOU WANT US TO BE CAUGHT! YOU WANT US TO BE SENT THERE!"

"Guys," Emma yelled as she pulled the fighting pair from each other. "No one wants anyone to be caught."

"I would rather be tortured and killed than let any of you get caught." Armanda stated solemnly.

"There you have it," Emma began, watching the two previously fighting girls. "Armanda knows true loyalty. She would be willing to go to AZ to protect us."

"What about protections spell?" Kelley asked timidly. "I know that kind of magic probably wouldn't work here, but al least we could try."

"We have to hold hands and cast a really big circle around our property first. It would not do to only have us protected and they seize our house." Gwen stated while digging through the books once again. She looked surprised as Emma waved her hand dismissively. "Are you sure?"

"Loads sure," Emma began, already getting her winter wear on. "I've learned that the true proficient magic user will do well to memorize the more major spells out of the books."

"But why," Armanda asked as the whole group made their way to the front door.

"If _you _were face to face with a huge pissed troll, how far do you think you could live while flipping through scores of books?"

They joined in a line at the border of the property, hands joined and Emma began the chant as they walked along the border. They chanted in unison, knowing that this was the only thing from them being potentially sent to Azkaban.

"Around, around, around about, good stays in, bad stays out. We cast this circle, so mote it is, in Earth, Air, Flame and Sea."

After they were done casting the property circle, Emma had a fleeting feeling of being watched. "Let's go in the house and cast the secondary protection spell."

After they took off their winter stuff, they huddled where the literal center of the house was, which was halfway in the hall and the living room.

In one voice they chanted high so it was like they tried to make the whole world listen. "A spell of safety here we cast, a ward might to hold us fast. A shield before us and behind, to right and left protection bind, to us may no ill wight come nigh, but she who's only rede we cry." Gathering energy and then threw out their hands at the ceiling, they yelled together in a cacophony of ending, "**SO MOTE IT BE!**" At the same time, they, while holding hands, pulled their arms upward, all imagining a blue watery force field shooting from around them, stopping all around their property and forming into a dome.

They looked outside through the glass windows towards the border of their property. They all saw a dome of bluish, watery liquid covering their property! "What is going on, Emma?" Gwen asked in awe. "It's the first time ever we've seen visual magic effects!"

"Get the cam corder." Emma turned around to tell Sheila. Turning back around to Gwen she replied, "This makes it basically unviewable to people with evil intent to our property, our house, or us."

Sheila returned to the windows side with the cam corder. "These windows are filthy. I am going outside to film."

The whole group stepped out onto the front porch, shivering while Sheila moved the cam all over the place. "Emma, wow, this is so cool! Hope the M.O.M doesn't find out about this."

"Why should we worry?" Kelly asked, "We are not muggles, not even Armanda. We all made the magic work for us, to transport the house, the circle, and now this!"

Irritated, Emma spun around to face Kelly. "Weasely took notes. People who take notes do so for future or present reference!" Taking a deep breath, she continued in a calmer tone, "We should all calm down and get some sleep. If they come back to question us, we want to look presentable and think with a clear state of mind."

Agreeing silently, they trooped back to their respective bedrooms. Kelly and Emma had to share a bedroom, with Kelly sitting on the floor. Emma went to sleep, still troubled by why Weasely was taking notes. Something woke her up suddenly. She opened her eyes in alarm. She thought it was Weasely or any other MOM members. Hearing a low whisper near her window, she looked. Emma noticed Kelly at the window, looking up at the stars, whispering something in a low voice. Thinking she was wishing upon a star, Emma yawned deeply, rolled over and fell back asleep.


	3. The Trouble With Squibs

"Emma! Wake up, hurry!" Sheila shook her so hard she was sure she'd have a brain hemorrhage by the time MOM found out about them. "It's snowing!"

She shot up in bed. "The forecast said that it wasn't due till late tomorrow afternoon!" She slipped on her clothes and joined the tribe in the kitchen. They were already around the round-table either drinking tea or coffee. Kelly slapped the wizard newspaper down on the table-top.

"Another twelve inches expected by nightfall!" She exclaimed. "I've already got the firewood stocked."

"But how long will this storm last?" Gwen stated. "Heaven forbid we should run out, we'd have to look for more-."

"Last year, I made fire-sticks." Sheila confided. "Kelley taught me the basics and I can both make some more on the sly."

"Kelley, I thought you swore this kind of stuff off." Gwen inquired. "Not that we mind. We can use all of the help we need."

"In that case," Armanda stated coolly as she rose from the table. "I will bundle up and guard."

Emma called out to her friends back as she made her way into the closet area. "You did that last night!"

"Cool it." Sheila stated before taking a swig of her tea. "You know how she got spooked when that guy unlocked the door using magic."

"What? I always thought she let them in!" Emma said in a startled whisper.

"Let them, forget it." Sheila replied with a short laugh. "She is a paranoid of people separating our 'tribe' as Mad-eye Moody is of Dark Art practitioners!"

"I guess you're right." Emma concluded as she heard their front door closed. "Now, let's go get the house in right order and start a fire."

That morning, they struggled to get the house cleaned up thoroughly and traces that would give away the face that there were more than two people in the same house. During this time, Emma excused Kelley and?? To make these "fire-sticks" Emma had no idea what they were because no one came forth about them being able to make them before.

"Finished," Kelley said breathlessly, carrying a bunch of things that looked suspiciously like wands, the kind of wands a Wiccan would make.

Wiccans did not make their wands like out of 'Harry Potter'. Just a dead branch the right length would do. She watched even now as Kelly selected one for her 'private' use. She measured the selected part by holding it to her arm. If it ran from her elbow right to the end of her middle finger, it was the right one.

"Why do those look like wands?" Emma asked.

"They are wands. But they are specially used for burning."

"Why?"

"When you imbue it with the fire element, it is stuck in the wood. Fire burns away at the wood, and releases the element on the inside, in effect acting as sort of a gasoline, fueling it."

Emma asked, "Can I met with you in the kitchen, in private please?"

When they got there, Emma asked? 'What the _Hell_ is going on? Kelley was never that knowing before."

"I caught her snooping around the net on Occsearch last year. Occsearch is shortened from Occult Search. Anyway, I told her to be careful. She seemed to be. When I was walking her home from school one day, a cop asked us questions, said we looked suspicious. When he left well out of earshot, and thought I wasn't listening, she said 'He will PAY!' Her voice was a bit deeper than usual, and it wasn't anything to due with hate!"

"Our Kelly did that? No, you're shi-"

Someone knocked on the door loud enough to wake the dead. "Hello, anybody there?" The man yelled.

"Crap!" Gwen "Where's Armanda!" She spluttered running up the hall from the bathroom.

The basement door opened and Armanda ran out. "I am sorry. I saw him coming out of the woods."

"Our woods," Emma asked, needing clarification. "The ones that were covered,"

"You worded it so that it would only include those who meant evil intent." Kelly spoke up. "Obviously this one doesn't."

"Maybe he broke the spell."

Armanda peeked through the curtain. "No, he didn't break the spell."

"How'd you know?"

"He's a squib. It's Filch."

"There goes that!" Emma threw her hands up in surrender. "Let him in! No doubt he's sensed our magic!"

Armanda sighed, "I failed."

She undid the lock and opened the door slowly. Filch stepped onto the foyer, hands jammed in his pockets of his dusty overcoat. "Who are you? What are you doing in the forbidden forest this time of year?" He asked harshly.

"We live here sir." Emma began. "We have not done anything at all to mess up the forest, or anything in it."

Sheila happened to look over at Kelly to see what her reaction was. That look that chilled her when Kelly gave it to the cop cruiser as it sped off was coming back. "Kelly!" Sheila Whispered sharply. She shot her a sharp look. Sheila shook her head slowly. "Cool it."

Would you like to stay for dinner, Sir?' Emma asked politely. She could feel Armanda's stare of disapproval on her.

"Might as well." He reluctantly admitted. "Hogwarts just went on its Holidays."

Armanda sulked back to the team's bedrooms. Emma spared her a long sad look, knowing that this 'failure' hit Arm the hardest! She turned around to show Filch around and caught him staring after Armanda's retreating back with a puzzled expression.

"What's with your friend, she's not social?" He asked.

"Oh no, she's ok." Emma replied, shamed at her friend's sullen behavior. "She's just got the winter blahs."

"Aye, I've went through plenty of those myself." He replied.

"Let us show you around." She replied, feeling a bit better.

Emma silently thanked God that they deep cleaned on preparation to the moving of the property beforehand! Where fresh gleaming carpet's lay, no one would have guessed that there once laid piles of clothes, dirty dishes, and dirt particles.

When they got to 'her' room, Filch pointed out, "Why so many bags in that closet?"

"Oh that's where I keep most of my magic supplies."

"'You're a witch then?"

"I am, uh, Sort of."

Seeing his quizzical look, she added, "it's a really long story, but I'm sure you'll hear it."

When they returned from in the back, the rest of the tribe bustled around, setting up the kitchen/dining room for dinner. Emma managed to track Sheila down so they could resume their talk about Kelly's newfound trouble.


	4. Dark Arts And other facts

"So what happened after the fact with the cop?"

"She just acted like no big deal when we got home." Sheila continued. "She acted like she brushed it off lazy like. That night, I heard her muttering something that sounded so dark arty it made my hair stand on in!"

'Tell me the first few words."

'Ash zag gow ree-"

"Crap! Where'd the hell did she learn that Sumerian Curse!

"You know it, what does it do?"

"It traditionally causes sickness. But you usually need a wax figure of whomever it is you want to curse. Did you find any melted wax parts or anything a day later?"

"No, but a month later, the cop was caught stealing money out from his boss's desk drawer. He was tried and found guilty. They booted him out of the office. He kept saying in court that he didn't know what he was thinking."

"We have to look at her-"

"You have Dark Arts in your home?"

Emma and Sheila Looked quickly over towards the kitchen doorway and as Filch standing they're looking shaken.

"Come in, and please sit down? Could you please give Mr. Filch something to drink? Mr. Filch, we will explain our problem right away."

After they drunk a lot of Coffee, Emma rounded out their story. 'So you see we do not follow the typical wizarding path. We follow the path of Wicca."

"Let me get this straight," he began as he sat straight in his chair. "You are not Muggles, but believe in the some magic system that incorporates spells as a religion?"

"That's sort of right. The magic is not the religion alone. We worship the ancient Gods and Goddesses. We do not wear pointy hats, chant one word and have stuff happen." Emma clarified for Filch. 'And until now, our magic hasn't been in one night or with visible after-effects. And our 'spells' are more like prayers aimed at the Lord and the Lady."

"Say what?"

"The Lord and the Lady, the lord is the male god, and the lady is the female god. The different names of the gods are just aspects of the Lord and the Lady. You can invoke and evoke them anytime you need them."

"What the difference?"

"Invoke means you call them into your body. And Evoke means you call them, but they sort of stand beside you when you need their help. "

"And you say anyone can use this magic?"

"Sure. Belief in the Gods doesn't matter if anyone is a pure blood, or muggle." Seeing his doubtful look, she added, "Some of my friends here didn't know a lick until they found some of my writings. I can give you copies of some if you want, and teach you."

"All right then."

The girls quickly made copies from their copier about the stuff that Emma had. Emma interrupted Sheila to tell her not to take one thing, since it was a little dark arty.


End file.
